Direct die attachment to a substrate such as a molded printed circuit board, a printed circuit board, or a flexible circuit board is known in the art. This attachment scheme has reliability issues associated with the Thermal Coefficient of Expansion (TCE) mismatch between the die and substrate. The TCE mismatch can cause the solder interconnected to eventually crack or otherwise break the integral connections between the die and the substrate. For example, a semiconductor die has a TCE of 2.8 to 4.6 while a glass filled printed circuit board has a TCE that ranges from 8 to 45. Temperature fluctuations will cause the die to expand and contract at a different rate than the printed circuit board, thereby causing catastrophic stresses in the die interconnect metalizations. One approach for relieving stress is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,541 to Boswell, which teaches a process for manufacturing flexible contact fingers. A need exists for a simplified method of directly attaching a die to a substrate that overcomes the problems resulting from different coefficients of expansion and contraction of the substrate and die.